Antenna systems utilize feed devices for coupling RF signals to and from the antenna. A feed device generally includes a waveguide structure and may also include electronic components for processing the RF signals. For proper operation, it is necessary that the RF feed be precisely aligned with components of the antenna, such as reflectors.
Antenna systems and feed devices are designed for operation at a particular frequency. Typically, the feed device is permanently secured to the antenna support structure.